


Help

by Jestana



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman swings by the Commissioner's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> There's plenty of fics out there where the Commissioner takes care of Batman after he gets beat up. So my thought was, "What if it was the _Commissioner_ who got beat up and Batman had to help him?" This is the result. Beta by Swingandswirl on LJ.

**Help**

Gotham was quiet for once. Batman swooped overhead, a little disappointed and feeling guilty for it. Looking down, he realized he was near Jim Gordon's house and decided to check in on the Commissioner. Landing on the roof of a nearby building, he slipped from shadow to shadow. As he drew closer, it occurred to him that something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint at first, but then he caught sight of the front door. It was half-open, as if someone had left in a hurry. _He'd never leave his home open like that..._

Growing more cautious, he approached and slipped inside, activating the night-vision lenses in his mask. There was only one person in the house, though the fading thermal trails indicated that there'd been a struggle and the other participants had left, dragging one of their own with them. Deactivating the night-vision, Batman approached the figure slumped on the ground. Without his glasses and under the bruises already forming on his face, the man was hardly recognizable as the Commissioner. Reaching out with a gloved hand, he pressed his fingers to the man's neck. He thought for a moment that he felt no pulse and his heart stopped. Then he remembered that he was wearing gloves and gave a huff of annoyance. Removing them, he again felt for a pulse. This time, he gave a sigh of relief when he felt it flutter against his fingers. Leaning close, he growled, "Jim, can you hear me?"

The policeman groaned, but that was the only sign he gave that he heard anything. Worried, the vigilante examined the man as well as he could without moving him. When his fingers lightly probed Gordon's ribs, the unconscious man groaned again, this time the sound was edged with pain. Very carefully, he probed again, ignoring the pained groans he elicited. _Doesn't feel like any ribs are broken. Probably cracked, though. He'll need to keep them taped..._

"H'rts...leave..." The words were slurred, but recognizable. Shifting his attention to Jim's face, he saw that the other man's eyes were barely open, partially due to the black eyes he'd been given. His brow furrowed as he looked around, trying to shift position. "Who..."

"Lie still," he told him, barely remembering to disguise his voice. "Your ribs are cracked at least and I don't know what other injuries you might have. Can you tell me where else it hurts?"

"All over," Jim answered with a humorless grin, explaining haltingly as Batman continued to check him. "Must be getting slow in my old age. They jumped me when I got home. I fought them as well as I could, but there were so many of them and they managed to get my gun away from me. Don't know how long it was before I passed out."

He finished checking and let himself stroke his fingers through the soft brown hair once before putting his gloves back on. "I don't think any bones are broken, but you'll need to call 911."

"I think they managed to smash my phone," he admitted, carefully reaching into his jacket. When he withdrew his hand, he was holding the remains of his cell phone.

Batman gave a soft growl of anger at the sight. Getting up, he went outside and pulled out his own, dialing a familiar number. When Alfred's sleepy voice answered, he told him, "I need you to give 911 an anonymous call about a possible break-in at Commissioner Gordon's. Tell them you heard the sound of struggling."

Before his butler could acknowledge, Batman hung up and went back inside. Gordon squinted up at him in surprise. "Thought you'd left."

"Had to make a phone call," he explained, switching on his sonar lenses to search for the Commissioner's glasses. He found them nearby, but they were broken. "An ambulance will be here soon to take you to the hospital."

"Why are you here?" there was curiosity in Jim's voice now, though the edge of pain was still there, an undercurrent. "Are you keeping an eye on me?"

He hesitated a long moment before replying, "I was in the neighborhood." _Hoping for a glimpse of you, but not like this..._

"Thank you." Gordon's voice was so low that Batman almost didn't hear it.

The sound of sirens filled the air and the vigilante headed for the door. "You never need to say it, Jim. You know that."

He never heard the Commissioner's reply, but he didn't really want to anyway. Perching on a nearby roof, he waited until he saw the EMT's come out with Jim on a stretcher and load him into the ambulance. Then he followed it all the way to the hospital. Only once he heard that the older man had been admitted and settled in a room did he head home.

  
**End**   



End file.
